Doctor Who and the Masters of Extermination
by spider2324
Summary: The TARDIS is pulled out of the time vortex and the Doctor and Rose find themselves on Stractous, soon after they discover what brought them there and the Doctor faces two of his oldest foes....


Doctor Who and the Masters of Extermination

The TARDIS jerked to one side and smashed on to a planet surface ripped out of the time vortex. In the TARDIS control room the Doctor looked around confused and worried by what had just happened. His assistant Rose said to him "where have we landed" the Doctor replied "Stractous, heard of this place but never been here". "Who lives here? Or what species" asked Rose. "No idea the Time Lords seemed to hush the planet up, they never said much about it". "Well if we go out and have a look around, we may discover some of the mystery" said Rose. The Doctor then said "I don't know it may be too dangerous don't even know how we were brought here". Rose said "oh come on, when that has ever stopped you".

Elsewhere on the planet in an underground control room a reptilian creature called his leader over and said to him "a TARDIS we have actually found one" the leader said "after all this time finally now like the Time Lords we can learn the secret of time travel"

The Doctor and Rose left the TARDIS and saw the ocean blue planet surface; a distant star illuminated the harsh landscape and showed signs of a recent battle. The Doctor inspected the marks and recognised them as Cybermen weapon blasts. The Doctor then said "Cybermen have been here" Rose said "it might have been them who brought us here, some sort of trap"." No the Cybermen don't have that kind of technology it's too advanced for them whoever brought us here knows a lot about the Time Lords, we should be careful". As he said that about ten guards came out of nowhere and surrounded them. They said to the Doctor "are you the Time Lord who owns this TARDIS"? The Doctor replied "what's a TARDIS?, me and my friend here we just going for a nice little walk and come across this box then you guys showed up". The guard then said "very funny, take them to the leader".

The Doctor and Rose were brought before the Leader; the Doctor said to him "hello, what race are you then". The Leader looked up and down at the Doctor and Rose and then said "I will be the one asking the questions here but to answer your question we are the Raciplons, thanks for bringing us your TARDIS very nice of you, now tell me how it works Time Lord". The Doctor laughed and said "what you think I am just going to hand it over to you just like that". The Leader smiled and said "if you don't help us we will kill your assistant". "If you harm her in any way I won't help you at all, oh and I was wondering what's with the Cybermen weapon blasts outside?" "At first they tried to convert us, but we aren't compatible and now want us destroyed". "I can help you defeat the Cybermen but you have to promise to let me leave here and take my TARDIS with me". The leader replied "but we need the power of time travel Doctor, we have waited so long". The Doctor then said "it's your people or time travel I know which one I would choose". "Fine Time Lord, you help us defeat the Cybermen and you are free to go, what is you plan?" The Doctor replied "don't know yet but I am sure I will think of something brilliant". The leader looked shocked but Rose reassured him by saying "he's always like this likes to make things up as he goes along trust him he defeated the Cybermen before".

Later that day the Leader informed the Doctor that the Cybermen were planning an attack the details were picked up by a probe sent to spy on them. The Doctor said "I haven't finished coming up with my plan yet, you will just have to try and hold the Cybermen off till I think of something. "Very well Doctor".

In Space above the planet the Cybermen ship was in the planet's orbit readying for battle. Inside the ship the Cyber leader said "we will send forth all units, wipe them out once and for all, we will then head for the twin planet of our home world invade, then convert all good stock and chart our plans to upgrade the universe".

Back on Stractous the distant star had moved making the planet a darker more eerie place, what was once a bright ocean blue world was now a darker navy blue. The Doctor had told the leader the Cybermen would probably attack at night and he was correct. In the underground control room all the Rapclion troops were leaving the building and heading to the surface to position themselves for the coming battle. Fear was in their walk because they knew they didn't stand much of a chance. In the main control room the Leader and the Doctor were discussing the coming battle, the leader told him "the Cybermen only ever attack in small groups, we think that maybe they aren't that many in number". The Doctor cut him off and said "don't be so sure and by the way do you have any gold it's the Cybermen's greatest weakness if you could equip every soldier's gun with golden bullets you can defeat them easily". The leader said "I believe we do have some Doctor but I am not sure there is enough or if there is enough time for this plan to work". The Doctor then said "you have to try I don't know what else we can do"

The Cyberman's ship landed on the planet surface and ramps descended and swarm upon swarm of Cybermen marched out heading towards the Raciplons. The Troops seen how many Cybermen there were and knew instantly they were outnumbered. Still the men didn't back down and held their positions. The Cybermen wrists revealed they deadly lasers and they began firing upon the Raciplons. They returned fire but their weapons were ineffective, few Cybermen fell, as hundreds of Raciplons were slaughtered. Cries of death and Delete could be heard throughout the battle field"

The Raciplon Leader could see how the battle was going and told the Doctor "it was no use we have already lost". The Doctor said "we can still get out in my TARDIS us and everyone in this building". "I will speak over the radio and tell everyone" as the Leader said this, a Cyberman fist came through the wall and four Cybermen entered including the Cyber Leader. The Cyber Leader grabbed the Raciplon leader and threw him across the room he then noticed the Doctor and instantly recognised him and said "Doctor". The Doctor replied "so we meet again at last ". "You will come with us Doctor and bear witness to our takeover of the planet you seem to love so much, Earth will be taken and then you and your friend here will be deleted. Rose said "great".

The Doctor and Rose were thrown into the prison cell on the ship and the ship headed for Earth. Rose said to the Doctor "how we going to stop them Doctor". He replied "we need to bring the ship down from the inside". "But how we gonna get out of here "said Rose. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the door Rose then said "why didn't I think of that". "We need to reach the control room but it will be heavily guarded".

Outside the Cybermen ship another one had just boarded. The Cyber leader said "why have you let this ship board us". Another Cyberman replied "it claimed to be a Cyberman ship sent to find supplies to make more Cybermen, lost from Telos many years ago". The Cyber Leader replied "very well go meet them". Some Cybermen awaited the visitors in the corridor which lead to the boarding door. The doors opened but didn't reveal Cybermen but five Daleks. The Cybermen ran to get back up but were all exterminated before they could get away. One of the Daleks said "all dead move out and exterminate everyone else on board no one will stand in our way Earth will be ours".

The Doctor and Rose could hear someone coming down the corridor the Doctor and Rose both quickly hid behind some metal boxes. The Doctor glanced up and saw a Dalek come down the corridor. The Dalek said "I know you are there show yourselves now!" The Doctor stood up with a look of fear in his eyes. The Dalek said to him "sensors indicate you are a Time Lord what is your name". "I am the Doctor, how are you here". "you have changed a lot since we last met Doctor, we were awakened on Spiridon by some fool who thought he could control the Daleks" the Doctor then said "knew I should have went back and destroyed that army". "Tells us Doctor what happened to Skaro and the Emperor". "They have all been destroyed" replied the Doctor. "That is impossible you lie tell us where they are or after we conquer the Earth we will destroy your home world of Gallifrey". "Would like to see you try but you are too afraid to even attempt it". "You will soon see Doctor after our invasion of Earth we will exterminate you whole race".

The Doctor and Rose were thrown into a prison cell on the Dalek ship. Rose said "Great another prison cell". The Doctor said "I was hoping they would try to destroy Gallifrey because then that would give me time to think of some way to stop them". "Gallifrey was destroyed though Doctor Right?" said Rose. "shh not so loud but yes wanted a distraction for them but Earth should be prepared for the Daleks because we are about 23,000 years into your future UNIT should have energy weapons if concentrated enough to destroy a Dalek, but it would take a fair few hits, hopefully they will be able to hold the Daleks off just long enough for me to carry out my plan". "What is your plan" asked Rose. "I won't tell you here in case they are listening".

In the Dalek flight deck the Supreme Dalek said "soon the Earth will fall as well as the Time Lords and then the Daleks will be the Supreme beings in the whole universe".

Security satellites around Earth detected the Dalek ship attempting to enter the Earth's Atmosphere. Because the Dalek ship refused to answer transmissions UNIT sent five Earth fighters to take down the Dalek ship. The fighters spread out and began attacking different parts of the ship trying to take out all of the turrets. Back in the flight deck the Supreme Dalek said "they will never get through our shields". As he said this the Fighters launched polyunic rockets which took out the Dalek shields. A Dalek in the flight deck informed the Supreme Dalek about what had happened and he informed all the Daleks on the ship to prepare for the crash.

In the cell the Doctor and Rose heard what was going on, the Doctor told Rose not to worry because the Daleks ship was probably prepared for a crash situation. "Probably" Rose said "very reassuring".

The Dalek ship plummeted into the Earth's atmosphere, in the Flight Deck the Supreme Dalek informed the Daleks piloting the ship to use the emergency landing detachment of the rocket fuel powering the ship. The ship then smashed into Cardiff Bay. In the crash the door for the Doctor and Rose's cell fell off allowing them to escape.

UNIT fighters, soldiers and tanks all arrived at the crash site ready for the Daleks. Suddenly there was an explosion and then a scream of "elevate" and through the smoke came a storm of Daleks shouting "exterminate!" and killing everything in their path. The Supreme Dalek told about five of his Daleks to search for the Doctor and exterminate him on sight.

Elsewhere the Doctor and Rose were hiding in a ship docked in Cardiff Bay. Rose said "of all the places in the world to crash we had to crash in Cardiff. The Doctor said "isn't it just perfect right next to the bay which has all the equipment I need to stop the Daleks". UNIT fought hard against the Daleks but their weapons weren't having much effect. The Supreme Dalek and two other Daleks had detected where the Doctor and Rose were and set off to exterminate them both.

Back in the ship the Doctor said "they are ready just need to push that button there and it's all done". As he said that a voice said "step away from the controls". The Doctor turned and saw it was the Supreme Dalek and the two other Daleks". "Now Doctor you will be exterminated once and for all!" 

as he said this Rose pushed the button which sent five satellites up into space to destroy every Dalek on the planet". The Supreme Dalek said "what is it what have you done Doctor". A laser came through the ceiling of the building and destroyed the Supreme Dalek and the other two before the Doctor could answer. The lasers from space destroyed every Dalek on the planet and stopped their invasion.

The Doctor then asked some members of UNIT to take them to Stractous so he could get back to the TARDIS, they were happy to help after what the Doctor and Rose did to save the planet. In the TARDIS Rose asked the Doctor "who were the Raciplons exactly and why did they want the TARDIS so much". "well they are a race that was jealous of the Time Lords because we discovered time travel and they didn't they hated us for not sharing the secret and I guess they have been trying to steal a TARDIS ever since, well they won't try that again anyway", he paused and then said "shame so many had to die such a waste of life, anyway let's move on always moving on lets go somewhere more cheerful". Rose said "can't argue with that". The TARDIS then dematerialised leaving the planet deserted.

The End

By Paul C


End file.
